


Burbuja de felicidad

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [13]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Vale que su novio es un moñas de mucho cuidado, pero cada vez que le dice algo así, el canario se queda sin respiración, especialmente porque cuando Raoul lo dice… realmente lo siente.





	Burbuja de felicidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeatrizLG85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrizLG85/gifts).



> La palabra es atardecer y el fandom es Ragoney.

\- ¿En serio? –la risa de Raoul le hace sonreír pero se obliga a no girarse hasta conseguir el mejor ángulo.

\- No he podido resistirme. Es precioso –Agoney sonríe, sosteniendo el móvil para hacer la fotografía del maravilloso atardecer.

Permanece unos segundos así, observando el cielo anaranjado y el mar de fondo, todo tranquilidad y calma. Hasta que escucha el sonido de una cámara y se gira para ver que Raoul le está haciendo una foto.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Yo también estoy haciéndole la foto a algo precioso.

A Agoney se le escapa la sonrisa y se le tiñen las mejillas de rubor porque no se lo esperaba. Vale que su novio es un moñas de mucho cuidado, pero cada vez que le dice algo así, el canario se queda sin respiración, especialmente porque cuando Raoul lo dice… realmente lo siente.

Suelta el lazo que mantiene las cortinas abiertas para que puedan contemplar las maravillosas vistas. Cuando la fina tela cae y les da la intimidad que desea, Agoney se inclina y besa los labios de su novio, lamiéndolos antes de dejar que su lengua resbale dentro de su boca.

Raoul pone una de sus manos en su nuca y profundiza el beso, gimiendo cuando Agoney se inclina hasta casi estar tumbado sobre él. El canario pasa un brazo por su cintura y pega sus cuerpos. Se besan lentamente, saboreándose los labios y lamiéndose las lenguas, respirando los gemidos del otro hasta que el corazón amenaza con salírseles del pecho.

El moreno se remueve en busca de una posición más cómoda y acaba colocando una de sus piernas entre las de Raoul, que jadea cuando siente la presión del muslo de su novio contra su entrepierna. Agoney sonríe contra la boca del catalán, que sigue acariciando su cabeza, enredando los dedos en su pelo oscuro.

\- Ago… –la sonrisa le baila en los labios a Raoul, a pesar de intentar parecer serio.

\- ¿Qué? –Agoney pone su mejor cara de niño bueno, pero nadie que le conozca se la creería; Raoul, mucho menos.

\- Cualquiera puede vernos.

\- He cerrado la cortina –el canario pasa su mano por el pelo de Raoul, deshaciendo un poco su tupé antes de inclinarse para frotar su nariz con la mejilla del rubio.

\- Me dejas más tranquilo –el catalán ríe suavemente junto al oído del moreno.

\- Nadie nos está mirando, pollito. Relájate.

\- Como si fuera posible teniéndote así.

\- ¿Te pongo nervioso? –Agoney le sonríe, levantando las cejas de forma provocativa.

Raoul gira el rostro hasta que sus labios están junto al lóbulo de la oreja de su novio y lo muerde suavemente antes de susurrar.

\- Me pones cachondo, Ago.

El canario presiona un poco su muslo contra la incipiente erección de su novio y sonríe, lamiéndose los labios sin apartar la mirada de los de Raoul, hinchados y rojos por los besos.

\- Me alegro, sería muy frustrante que no te pusiera –acompaña sus palabras con un ligero vaivén para rozar su entrepierna contra la cadera de Raoul, para dejar claro que no es el único al que le late algo bajo los pantalones

El catalán tira de su pelo para acercarle a su boca y besarle, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior antes de separarse y apoyar la frente en la de su novio.

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa? –Agoney roza su nariz con la del rubio antes de dejar un beso en la punta.

Sin molestarse en esperar respuesta, Agoney empieza a levantarse, gimiendo cuando el movimiento le hace rozar su entrepierna contra su novio, que ríe cuando le escucha.

\- Espera unos minutos, Ago. No creo que sea buena idea cruzar todo el restaurante así –comentar Raoul, señalando sus vaqueros.

Agoney se deja caer sobre la cama, pasándose la mano por el pelo con un suspiro de frustración. Pero le dura sólo unos segundos, lo que tarda Raoul en acercarse a él y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. El canario acaricia el pelo rubio distraídamente mientras el sol va desapareciendo y el cielo se oscurece al otro lado de esa fina tela que les mantiene en su burbuja de felicidad.


End file.
